


Soul Circles-part 3 Triad

by Joan963z



Series: Soul Circles [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/F, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: Buffy tVS alternate universe. Spike, Beth, and Evan have formed a mated Triad. This Fic will explore vampire/human relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

The next day Spike rolled toward Beth when she awoke. "Good morning, Pet," Spike whispered.

"Good Morning," Beth answered. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Luv," Spike said, "What about you? Are you in pain?"

"I feel a little uncomfortable but no real pain."

Spike opened his wrist and offered it to Beth. "Drink," he said.

"You should give that to Evan; he needs to heal." Beth said.

"He's fine, Pet," Spike said. "You need it more. Now drink before you get punished again for being disobedient."

Beth rolled her eyes and then took Spike's wrist and drank until the wound closed. When she looked up her eyes were full of question.

"What is it, Luv?" Spike asked.

"You said that we are a triad and I don't understand my place," she said. "I really am trying to find my place but most of the time I just feel like I'm in Evan's way."

"You were picking up on Evan's feelings, Luv," Spike said. "He wanted me all to himself."

"Wanted, past tense?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, Luv, past tense," Spike said with a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Beth asked.

"I'm sure," Spike said. "Last night his human soul won the battle with his demon. He'll be different now."

Beth look confused. "His human soul hasn't been in control? But I could feel a difference."

"He was at war with himself," Spike said. "I guess it was his version of insanity. He just didn't have all the guilt that Angel and I had to deal with."

"I'm glad that he's okay," Beth said. "I need to pee, take a shower and then get something to eat; I'm very hungry, do you want me to warm up some blood for you?"

"No, you go ahead, Pet," Spike said. "I need to take care of things with the Little One."

Spike watched as Beth walked into the bathroom and then turned to Evan.

"How are you feeling, Childe?" Spike asked.

"I'm fine, Sire," Evan said.

"Roll over, Little One, I want to check your back."

Evan rolled onto his stomach; Spike pulled down the covers and knelt over Evan. Straddling his legs, he centered himself on the link with his Childe and let his fingers ghost over Evan's back as he examined it for wounds. Evan could feel his sire's cock lying against his crack. It tickled as it began to grow and harden. Evan gave a soft moan of pleasure. Spike leaned forward and licked his mark on Evan's neck as he picked up the lube from the nightstand. "You're all healed," Spike whispered into Evan's ear and then he squeezed lube onto his finger and began to massage it into Evan's hole. "You're so much like Wesley, I can feel him in you," Spike said.

Evan moaned with pleasure as one of Spike's fingers slipped into him.

"When he died, Little One," Spike said, "there was no more comfort in the world. No more to give or receive. Not for a very long time." Spike let his fangs drop and scraped them across Evan's shoulder.

"Sire," Evan sighed.

As Spike prepared Evan with one hand he explored his body with the other. Spike knew all the places to touch and stroke. He licked and sucked on Evan's neck and ears as his hand found places that made Evan quiver with ecstasy. "You're mine, Little One, and this time it is for pleasure," Spike said when he finished preparing Evan. Evan rose to all fours and spread his legs wide for his Sire. Spike slowly and gently slid into Evan. He took his time enjoying the sensation of pleasure and the moans his Childe made. Then Spike hugged Evan to him and pulled him up so that they were both on their knees. He stroked Evan's cock as he nuzzled Evan's neck and sunk his fangs into his mark. Spike increased the speed and power of his thrusts as Evan reached back and dug his fingers into his Sire's ass. They were lost in their link with each other. The sensations of pleasure that ran through their bodies became a dance.

Neither vampire heard Beth come out of the bathroom. She stood in the doorway lost in the beauty of the two male bodies intertwined with pleasure. She could see the twin auras, twirling and braiding and folding in on each, becoming one as it enveloped them. She smiled and sent joy and love through her link with Spike and then left the bedroom.

Spike exploded into his Childe as he felt Beth's message and sent it on to Evan.

Evan cried out, "My Sire!" helpless to stop Beth's message of joy and love, embracing it, he reached his climax and pumped his cum into his Sire's hands.

Spike pulled out of Evan and quickly licked the cum from his hands and then lay down on the bed and pulled Evan into a hug.

"Sire?" Evan asked. "That was different than renewing your claim. Did we just make love?"

Spike sighed. "Yes," he whispered.

Our link has changed," Evan said, "We're not just Sire and Childe anymore, are we?"

"No we're not," Spike said. "We're...More. I didn't expect this."

"Sire, I don't want you to be angry with me but I have to be honest. Our link, it's not just you and me, Beth's in it too."

"It's not your fault, Childe," Spike said. "I'm the one that made the bridge and now it's ..."

"More?" Evan asked.

"What's done is done," Spike said. "We're a triad. I got what I wanted but not the way I wanted it."

"I don't want to hurt her," Evan said.

"Before I claimed you she told me love is a river," Spike said. "She said that I could love both of you and be stronger for it. Now we find out if it's true." Spike stood up and started toward the bathroom.

"Spike," Evan said.

It was Wesley's voice that made Spike turn around and look at his Childe. He hadn't called him Spike since the claiming.

"I don't think you understand what I was telling you," Evan said. "The bond I have with Beth is your bond. It's a mating bond."

"Stay away from her!" Spike growled.

"I hardly think that's an option anymore," Evan/Wesley said.

"I'm still your Sire," Spike said, "and I am telling you to stay away."

"Just how do I do that?" Evan asked. "I live in the same house; I sleep in the same bed and I feel a pull to her."

"I need to take a shower," Spike said, "and then I will talk to her. Until then stay away."

"Then I'll wait a little while." Evan said. "But no longer."

+++++++++  
15 minutes later:  
+++++++++

Spike walked into the living room and found Beth lying on the sofa reading a book. She looked up and smiled as Spike entered the room.

"Hi, Luv," Spike said as he walked over and knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Something happened with our bond last night," Spike said. "Can you feel it, Luv?"

"I felt something, last night; I can't really put it into words," Beth said. "It was like an invasion, but comforting somehow. I was so exhausted I just fell asleep."

"I told you about Wesley, how we comforted each other," Spike said. "I think there is a lot of Wesley in Evan's human soul. I connected my links with you and Evan. Last night in all the emotion and pain things got more strongly connected than I had intended. My link to you, Wesley and Evan got intertwined."

"What does that mean, Spike," Beth asked. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Evan feels a mating bond to you." There, it was said. Spike watched as Beth's face changed from disbelief to fear. He could feel her examine their link.

"That's not intertwined," Beth said, "that's osmosis. I can't get him out."

"I know," Spike said as he pulled Beth to him in a hug. "Don't try. I wanted us to be a family, a triad. I didn't expect this; but what is done is done. Now all we can do is make the best of it."

"You're his mate now too, aren't you?" Beth asked as she backed out of the hug and looked into Spike's eyes.

"Yes," Spike said. "Can you accept that?"

"You know I can. I'm happy for you, that you'll have someone...always," Beth said.

"I still love you," Spike said. "That hasn't changed."

"I know," Beth said. "But I'm human, I won't always be here."

"You're Bond Mate to two vampires, Luv. You'll live a very long life."

"Bond Mate? Does that mean I have to have sex with him?"

"We won't force you," Spike said.

"That sounds like it's expected."

"He feels a pull to you. It's very strong."

"Spike, this feeling I have is different than what Evan felt like. I didn't like Evan. He was brash and cocky and conniving. I know you said his human soul is mostly Wesley, and it feels good; warm and comfy, I like him, a lot, but he is in my head. You're in my heart."

"Heart or head," Spike said, "he is still your Bond Mate."

"What will happen if I don't bond with him?"

"You already have a bond with him, Luv.

"I mean physically; what if I don't have sex with him?"

"He'll turn to me," Spike said. "But I don't know how long that will be enough. We're vampires; the pull, Luv... you can't imagine."

"I can't have sex with him, Spike," Beth said. "Even the thought of it feels like I'm betraying you."

"It wouldn't be a betrayal pet," Spike said. "If there is a betrayal in this it's I that have betrayed you."

"You didn't mean this to happen."

"Luv, I've all ready been with him, as his Mate."

"I know I saw you," Beth said. "Do vampires do this often; take more than one Bond Mate?"

"All I can say, Luv, is the sense of family, in a vampire, is very strong and it's not unusual for them to sleep together and form bonds that last centuries. This melding of our Mating Bond has happened. I don't know how or why; all I know is that it exists. The three of us are Bond Mates."

Evan waited in the next room, listening to the conversation. He wasn't surprised to feel Beth test their link. He was surprised that she didn't try to rip him out of it. He had no idea, until that moment, how strong her empathic abilities were. She had an awareness of the bond that he thought impossible in humans. He liked the warmth and comfort he felt in his bond with Spike and Beth. It hadn't been there before the osmosis. He knew that it was not just Wesley's part of his soul that brought it to them, he was only the final component; it was all of them together that made it happen. That was their strength; without any one of them and the remaining two would be weaker.

Evan felt the pull to Beth even harder now; he longed to go to her and apologize for being such an insolent prick. He needed to touch her and stroke her. Somehow he needed to communicate his feelings to her. He needed to let her know it was more than the Mating Bond that made him love her. She had risked her life to give him back his soul and she had defied Spike and been punished for it and still persevered. She treated him with respect; even when he showed none to her and he loved her for it. 'Maybe that was as much the bridge that made this happen as the link Spike created," he thought. Evan couldn't wait any longer; he walked into the living room.

When Spike saw Evan enter the room he got up and sat on the sofa at Beth's feet. Evan walked over and knelt beside Beth in the same spot Spike had been in. Beth looked into Spike's pleading eyes. He was asking her to give Evan a chance. Beth smiled and sent reassurance to Spike through their link; it was reassurance that Evan also felt. Evan picked up Beth's hand and began stroking it.

"Beth," he said, "I want to apologize for the way I have been treating you. You've shown me nothing but caring and respect; you went out of your way to try and make things better for me and I went out of my way to make things difficult and hurtful for you. I am truly sorry for the pain I've caused you."

Beth could feel the sincerity of Evan's words and she reached over with her left hand and laid it on top of his. "I forgive you," she said and sent warmth and understanding through their link.

"Thank you," Evan said and rubbed her hand. "You're trembling; do I frighten you?"

"It's nothing," Beth said pulling her hand away. "It's just fatigue."

"No it's not," Evan said. "Spike, she has a tremor in her left hand."

Spike reached up and took Beth's left hand into his. "How long have you had this, Luv?"  
"It started this morning," Beth said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spike asked.

"Because you were busy," Beth said. "Besides, if it's fatigue then it will go away with rest and if it's not...then there is nothing you can do about it."

"Sit up, Luv," Spike said and then he opened his wrist and offered it to Beth. She held his wrist to her mouth and drank until the wound closed.

"You gave me blood this morning too, you know," she said.

"It won't hurt you to have more," Spike said.

"What did the doctor, that sent you to the clinic, tell you about your tumor?" Evan asked as he sat beside her on the sofa.

"He said that vampire blood didn't always cure this kind of tumor; he said I had a 50/50 chance." Beth looked down at the tiny shake in her left hand, "He also said it was the only option left."

"We have to get you to the doctor, Luv," Spike said.

"I agree," Evan said, "We need to know what's happening."


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor walked into his office. "Hi, I'm Dr. Billings," he said as he offered his hand to Spike.

"Spike," Spike said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Vampire," the doctor said with a smile. "It isn't often we get the donor vampire to come in with a patient."

"She's my Bond Mate," Spike said. "I need to know what is wrong with her."

"I see," the doctor said and then turned to Evan. "And you are?" he asked offering his hand to Evan.

"Evan, also a vampire and also her Bond Mate," he said with a quick handshake.

"How are you feeling, Beth?" the doctor asked.

Spike growled. "Can we dispense with the small talk and just tell us the results of the scan."

"Asking how my patient is feeling is not small talk," the doctor said.

Spike's eyes flashed yellow, if he didn't have a soul he would have attacked the doctor.

"I am having a tremor in my left hand," Beth said. "Please tell us what the scan shows."

"As I told you, Beth, when I sent you to the clinic. There was a fifty percent chance that the tumor would keep growing. The scan shows that it has enlarged by .3 centimeters."

"No!" Spike and Evan said in unison.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Billings said.

"What do we need to do?" Spike asked.

"I can give you the name of a good hospice or if you prefer..."

"That's a place to die," Evan said. "What do we do to cure her?"

"There is nothing that can be done," Dr. Billings said. "The tumor is inoperative and there are no medications that will shrink it."

"I can't accept that," Spike said.

"I know how difficult this is," Dr. Billings said.

"No you don't," Spike said. "You can't possibly know; she is my mate!"

"Then I suggest you find another kind of demon whose blood has recuperative powers," the doctor said in frustration. "Because there is nothing I can do."

"How long do we have, doctor?" Evan asked.

Spike growled. "We're not giving up!"

"No, of course not," Evan/Wesley said. "But if we are going to find another demon we need to know how long we have."

Spike looked at the doctor. "How long?"

"That's impossible to tell," the doctor said.

"Please, Dr. Billings, just give us an educated guess," Beth said.

"I wish I could, Beth," the doctor said. "It could be three minutes; it could be three months. The tumor could cause blood vessels in the brain to break and you could have a massive stroke at any minute, or it could keep growing and three months from now you go into a coma."

"Thank you, doctor." Beth said.

"Come on," Spike said. "We're wasting time here."

"If you find that demon," the doctor said as he followed them out, "let me know. I have other patients that would benefit from it."

Spike didn't answer.

+++++++++++

"Mohra Demon," Spike said. "Never heard of it."

"Sure you have," Connor said. "They used to come into this reality all the time during the demon wars. They are mercenaries; they gain power and prestige by killing champions. My dad told me about them. He said if the humans found out about their blood we would never have peace. He always killed them outright, one blow to the forehead. Here, I'll put a picture up on the screen."

Spike looked at a large brownish green demon with a gem in its forehead. "I remember those. The slayers always called them Stonehenge Demons. If they don't live in this reality, how did Angel know about them?

"The first year he was in L.A. one of them tried to kill him," Connor said. "It's blood got into a wound and he became human; but he lost all his powers; he couldn't fight anymore. He was afraid he would get Buffy killed and he couldn't be a bystander in her life so he asked The Powers to change him back."

"The bloody poof," Spike said. "If he was going to give her up anyway he could have stayed human."

"Would you give up protecting Beth to be human?" Connor asked.

"Well, maybe not such a bloody poof after all," Spike said. "Can we get to them?"

"I'll talk to Dawn," Connor said. "I know she will want to help. We need to do some research about how time runs in their reality. If it runs faster we'll be okay but if it runs slower we may have to take Beth with us."

"You don't have to come," Spike said.

"You need to take Dawn with you, to open a portal back," Connor said. "Where my wife goes, I go."

"Get back to me as soon as possible," Spike said.

"Will do," Connor said and then the vid screen went dark.  
++++++++

Connor and Dawn sat in Spike's living room. Connor was dressed in his fighting gear with the old tooth necklace, from his days in Quortoth, around his neck. Dawn sat next to him dressed in her leather fighting gear.

"We did a time check," Connor said, "and the time does run slower there. Three days will pass here for every hour we spend there."

"Then we will need to find a Mohra Demon fast," Spike said. "I don't want to take Beth with us. She can't fight and we don't know what kind of Big Bads we'll meet up with."

"I don't think we should leave her alone," Evan said. "Six or ten days could pass in this reality before we get back." Evan looked at Dawn. "Would one of your daughters be able to come and be with her or perhaps the witch that was at my en-souling?"

"I'm sure Tara or Willow will help," Dawn said. "But it may be better to send her to the Council Headquarters; that way if anything did happen the doctors would be right there to help."

"Would you be willing to stay at The Council headquarters?" Spike asked Beth.

"Of course," Beth Said. "Anything to give you peace of mind."

"Good, it's settled then," Dawn said. "I'll take you to Tara's place. She has a house on The Council grounds and an extra bedroom you can stay in."

"I'll go pack some things," Beth said.

++++++++++

Four immortals stepped through the portal and onto the Mohra Demon's home world. Two suns shone in the purple sky and a large ethereal blue moon served as a backdrop for a small town below. A river ran behind the town and the vampires could smell its salt water along with the stench of dead things rotting in the hot, still air. The hill was covered with scrub brush and branches covered with long barbed thorns waved as if in a breeze.

"Those bushes are carnivorous," Connor said. "They can smell us. As soon as we start to move they'll attack. We'll have to hack our way down the hill."

"I can open another portal," Dawn said. "I know I can get up closer to the town."

"No," Connor said. "If anything sees you opening portals they'll come after you. You'd be worth a lot in the slave trade. We're all dressed in heavy leather, we should be fine."

"Let's get going," Spike said. "Every twenty minutes here is a day away from home. I want to get this done as soon as possible."

Spike started down the hill, slashing as he went. He was followed by Evan and then Dawn. Connor took rear guard backing down the hill.

The bushes had some form of intelligence and communication. After Spike sliced off the fifth branch the bushes stopped attacking from the front. Only once did they attempt to come at the group from the rear. Connor sliced off the branch and all the attackers pulled into tight little balls of thorns. The troupe continued the rest of the way down the hill without any further difficulties.

The town was small and looked surprisingly like something from the old west. There were a few demons walking the street and a wagon was tied up in front of a store. The two animals hitched to the wagon looked like a cross between a Long Horn Steer and a Komodo Dragon.

"Stay away from their heads," Connor warned. "They may have poisonous tongues."

The little troupe gave the animals a wide berth.

"That building, over there," Spike said, "smells like it could be a bar room."

Twenty-four hours had passed on Earth as the group entered the saloon.

The demons looked at the group as they entered. Spike and Evan could hear whispers of "The Destroyer," as the demons got up and quietly left the saloon. Spike walked to the bar as Connor and Evan watched for trouble. "I'm looking for a Morah Demon," Spike said in common demon language.

"No Morah in this town," the bar tender said.

"This town was full of them the last time I was here," Connor said. "Where did they go?"

"Yeah, I remember you," the bartender said. "You're The Destroyer; you come into my place and clear it out and expect help from me. What's in it for me?"

Spike changed into vamp face. "You get to live," he said.

The demon looked at Spike, started to say something and then thought better of it. "Down river, past the curve, just before the rapids," he said. "You'll see a foot bridge; across the bridge into the woods, A Mohra family has a place in a clearing. You can't see it from the river bank but its there."

"If you're lying we'll be back," Spike said.

"Ain't lying," the demon said. "The place is there."

The troupe followed the riverbank. Nothing grew in the salt/sand mix that formed the bank so they were able to walk un-harassed. They continued on for ten minutes before they came to a large bend in the river.

"Do you want me to open a portal?" Dawn asked as soon as they were out of sight of the town.

"No," Connor said. "Something's watching us, I can feel it."

"I see something glinting red in the woods," Evan said. "It's either giant fireflies or some kind of demon."

Connor watched carefully as he walked. "Grizzwolfs," he said.

"Doesn't sound like something we would want to tangle with," Spike said.

"It's not," Connor said. "They're the size of Grizzly Bears with the intelligence and pack mentality of wolves."

"Would Mohras live near them?" Spike asked.

"Maybe," Connor said. "They are territorial, so as long as they honor each others boundaries there wouldn't be a problem."

A couple of minutes later the group reached the footbridge. It was washed out.

"Well," Dawn said, "we either swim or use a portal."

"Can't swim across," Connor said. "Those fish are Bonecleaners; this world's equivalent of Piranha."

"And the Grizzwolfs are still dogging us," Evan said.

"Great," Dawn said. "We don't have enough to cope with on this world, you're going to use puns."

"Sorry," Evan said. "I couldn't resist."

"It's the Wesley in him," Spike said.

"So what's the plan?" Dawn asked.

"I've fought them before," Connor said. "There are six to twelve in a pack. They will try to out flank us and separate one of us from the group. Dawn and Evan should stay on this side of the bank. Spike and I will go over and fight them; you two watch our backs. Shoot as many as you can with the crossbows."

"Just watch your aim," Spike said. "I don't fancy getting dusted."

"It won't happen," Dawn said. "The arrows aren't wood, they're graphite. Did you think I would bring arrows that could turn my favorite Uncle to dust?"

"Never should have doubted you, Pet," Spike said with a smile.

As Evan and Dawn got the crossbows ready day two passed on earth.

+++++++++  
The fight didn't last long, only a few minutes; but on earth Beth could feel Spike and Evan's state of mind. She knew they were doing battle and it seemed to last nearly half the day.  
++++++++

As Connor predicted the Grizzwolves tried to out flank them. They were intelligent hunters but long-range weapons were not in their realm of understanding. Spike and Connor were little more than bait as Evan and Dawn killed all but two before they got close to the champions. In the end seven Grizzwolves lay dead under the two suns of the Mohra's home world.

Dawn opened another portal, her third in less than an hour; she was becoming noticeably tired.

"Are you all right?" Connor asked as soon as Dawn and Evan stepped through the portal.

"I'm okay," Dawn said.

"Do you need to rest?" Spike asked.

"Let's just get the Mohra's blood and get home," Dawn said. "I can do one more portal before I'm drained."

"You sure?" Connor asked.

"I'm sure," Dawn said.

+++++++++ At the demon's house+++++

"That bloody bastard," Spike screamed. "I'll kill him."

"We both will," Evan said.

"I don't see any signs of life," Connor said. "What ever lived here was killed by the Grizzwolves weeks ago. I don't think it was a Morha family; there's not enough salt around."

"I'll open a portal back to the bend in the river," Dawn said. "I can take a nap while you kill the bartender."

++++++ Back at the saloon +++++

Spike pulled the knife out of the bar and picked up the note; it was written in a demon language. "Can you read this?" Spike asked as he handed the note to Connor.

Connor scanned the note. "It says, 'Thanks for avenging my mate and spawn. You can find Mohra Demons in the city, half a day's walk down river.'"

"Give me ten minute's rest," Dawn said and then she curled up on the bar and fell asleep.

"She needs more than ten minutes," Connor said.

"I know," Spike said. "Let her sleep until she wakes up."

Evan took Spike's hand and looked at Connor. "Beth is fine; we can feel her through the link."

The three males in the troupe settled down to rest and guard Dawn while she slept. One of the two suns of the hell world had set and the day cooled a bit. Spike was about to open his wrist to offer blood to Evan when Evan stopped him.

"No, Sire," he whispered as he lay his hand on Spike's arm. "I don't want to weaken you. We don't know what we'll face when we get to the city."

"That's why you should drink," Spike said. "I'll be fine; it's you I'm worried about."

"I survived the Demon Wars," Evan said.

"No, you didn't," Spike said. "You were turned and spent the rest of the time healing Slayers and soldiers."

"Hey you two," Connor said as he pulled what looked like a ruby from his pack. "Drink this." He held the ruby in the palm of his hand and spoke some magic words. The two vampires watched as the ruby unfolded into a bag of blood.

Spike took the bag and handed it to Evan. "Drink." He said.

"You said nothing but Sire's blood for a month," Evan said.

"Stop being a stupid git and drink the blood," Spike said with a soft growl.

Evan took the blood and swallowed a large mouthful. He could feel warmth and strength flow through his body. "Is this blood enchanted?" he asked Connor.

"Not exactly," Connor said.

Spike took a drink from the bag; he recognized the taste right away. "This is your blood, Connor," he said.

"Yeah," Connor said. "I figured with a dad and a brother who are vampires it may come in handy some day. The witches at the council put the spell on it so it would keep."

"If I drink all of this," Evan said, "I'll get drunk."

"Drink half," Spike said. "I'll drink the rest. Just don't get spoiled. It isn't often you'll get a chance to drink an immortal's blood."

The two vampires finished the blood. Evan sat beside Spike and rested his head on his Sire's shoulder. Spike absentmindedly ran his fingers through Evans hair and purred as they waited for Dawn to wake up.

Four days passed on Earth.

When Dawn awoke Connor checked to make sure there were no demons around and then she opened a portal inside the saloon. The group stepped through onto a rocky ledge about twenty-five feet above the road. They were close to the city and could hear the sounds of a market.

"Evan and I can jump down," Spike said. "What about you two?"

"Not a problem," Connor said. He picked up Dawn and jumped down to the road.

Evan looked at Spike. "What makes you think I can jump that?" Evan asked.

"Vampire," Spike said. "You should be able to jump off of a four story building as easily as stepping off a curb."

"If I break my leg..." Evan said.

"It's not going to break," Spike interrupted. "And even if it did it would take about a minute and a half for it to heal with Connor's blood in you."

Evan jumped followed closely by Spike. They landed without any trouble and began walking down the road toward the city.

They headed for the market area at a leisurely, non-threatening pace. The group could hear murmurs of "the Destroyer" as they passed by demons.

The market was a busy place; a large courtyard held many carts with all kinds of goods for sale. Some vendors had built fires and were roasting strange meats and offering them for sale. There were carts with clothing made from skins, leather, and fur, but none made from cloth. There were small animals in bamboo cages being offered for food and larger animals offered for work.

In the center of the market area a busy slave auction was taking place. A pretty female demon, which could have passed for human from a distance, was tied, naked, to a pole on a stage. The four travelers entered the area just as the bidding stopped. A large red demon paid for his new slave, climbed up on the stage and unhooked the ropes from the pole. He slammed the female over an altar and entered her with one vicious thrust. The female screamed in pain as the red demon roared "mine," in its native language. The assault lasted only a few moments and then the red demon half dragged the bleeding female toward the city gates.

The screaming attracted many curious demons. All in the group were watching carefully for a Mohra, but none appeared. They continued walking through the market place searching for their prey. A day and a half passed on Earth before the glint of light flashing in an alley way caught Spikes eye.

The four hurried toward the area and saw a large greenish/brown demon walking away. Connor dropped away from the group and quickly circled around to make sure it was a Mohra Demon. It was.

They couldn't attack it in the market place. The risk of starting a riot was too great so the little troupe simply followed at a discreet distance.

Half a day passed on Earth before the Mohra left the market place and was far enough away from other demons for Spike to challenge it.

"Mohra," Spike yelled. "I am a champion from Earth, come to do battle and claim your blood."

The Mohra turned and drew his sword. He looked at the group and smiled. "I will kill three of you," It said in perfect English. "And claim the female as my slave."

"Not bloody likely," Spike said.

The Mohra moved to attack; but the group had a plan. It was not the Mohra's life they wanted but it's blood. Evan and Dawn shot arrows into the demon's knees and it fell to the ground roaring out its anger and frustration. It continued waving it's sword giving Spike no choice but to cut off it's arm.

And then suddenly his link with Beth was gone. Spike fell backwards trying to scream but his throat was paralyzed and he could not make a sound. Evan fell forward onto all fours, gasping for unneeded breath; he crawled toward his sire.

Connor and Dawn realized what had happened immediately. They knew they had to get the blood before the Mohra died. Connor trapped the Mohra's remaining arm under his foot and Dawn shot an arrow through it to pin it to the ground. Dawn filled a small bottle with the green blood while Connor guarded her. Spike and Evan managed to get to their feet when they saw three Mohra Demons hurrying toward them.

As soon as Dawn filled the bottle Connor smashed the jewel in the Mohra's forehead and joined Spike and Evan in the fight with the other Mohra's. They were killed quickly but the group found they could not open a portal. The sounds of a battle had attracted a large group of demons and the risk that they would follow the four travelers through to Earth was too great.

The four pushed through the crowd and headed out of the city. Precious minutes passed on the hell world and nearly a day passed on Earth before they were able to open a portal and step through to the grounds of The Watchers Council.

Dawn had opened the portal just outside the clinic. Spike and Evan ran in. They stopped briefly in the lobby and Spike took a deep breath attempting to track Beth but the link and the ability to track her were gone. Evan/Wesley walked over to the desk and talked quietly to the receptionist and then he turned to Spike. "She is on the third floor, room 312," he said.  
The two vampires headed for the stairs.

Dawn and Connor stopped at the front desk and had the receptionist page Beth's doctor to her room and then they called Tara.

When Spike and Evan got to the room they found Beth in a coma and attached to full life support equipment. Spike touched her and felt a tiny bit of their link still active.

Evan touched her and felt it too."She's not dead," Evan said.

The doctor walked into the room. "Mr. Aurelius," he said. "I'm Dr. White."

Spike turned to look at the doctor. "What happened?" Spike asked.

"I'm afraid your mate has had a massive stroke," the doctor said. "She is in an irreversible coma. I know this is difficult for you to hear but you should seriously consider taking her off life support and letting her go."

"She still has brain activity," Evan/Wesley said.

"Minimal," the doctor said. "Without full life support she would be dead in a matter of moments."

Connor and Dawn walked into the room.

"Do you have it?" Spike asked.

Connor handed Spike the bottle of the precious green Mohra blood.

"Take her off life support," Spike told the doctor.

"You're doing the right thing, Mr. Aurelius," the doctor said, "I am truly sorry."

When the doctor was finished removing the breathing tube Spike handed the bottle of Mohra blood to Evan and then he lifted Beth into a seating position and bit into his claiming mark. Spike quickly withdrew his fangs. Evan was ready with the open bottle and poured green blood onto the wound. Spike messaged the blood into Beth's neck and they waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth was floating in space talking to her cosmic intervention caseworker; she could see the thin thread of light connecting her to her body on Earth.

"You have a decision to make," the glowing being said. "If you go back you will be bound to both of them. It is not the choice you made when you were born into that body. Your choice was to belong to the poet, to heal the pain in his soul."

"Why did this happen?" Beth asked.

"Free will and destiny," the caseworker said. "Forest Gump was right when he said they are both happening together at the same time."

"Wesley doesn't love me," Beth said. "He loves Fred."

"Another soul healer."

"Fred was a soul healer?" Beth asked.

"Yes," the caseworker said. "She saw the devastation Ilyria would bring to the Earth, so she chose to stay within Illyria. Enough about others; you need to make your decision."

"I love Spike, and I like Evan since his human soul gained control," Beth said. "But I'm not sure if I could ever love Evan. Not the way I love Spike. Spike is my soul mate."

"They are both your soul mates," the caseworker told her.

"Because of the blending of the mating bond?" Beth asked.

"No, They have always been your soul mates."

"How could that be?" Beth asked.

"How could it not be?" the caseworker asked.

"You're not going to answer my question, are you?" Beth asked.

"The question that is in need of answer is; will you amend the goal of this life and choose to heal both the poet and the scholar? You may choose to leave this life now, without any karma, or you may choose to amend your life goal and be mated to both of them."

"You want me to heal the soul of two vampires?" Beth asked.

"I only desire your decision," the caseworker said. "If you feel two vampires are too much for you, you may leave this life, become a stronger healer and perhaps, in a hundred years or more, try again... if... the vampires choose to survive your death and not greet the sun."

"Do you really believe they would greet the sun if I don't return to them?"

"The pain of losing you would devastate them."

"And I would feel it too," Beth said.

"You have no need to feel their pain, I would take it from you."

"You," Beth said. "It doesn't seam fair for me to cause them pain and you to bear the consequences."

"Fair or not that is how it will be."

"I'm human," Beth said, "I've made mistakes."

"All humans do."

"I mean they are vampires!" Beth said. "I don't always understand their ways. I've been punished, and it's difficult being the mate to one. How do I balance being mated to two?"

"That is why you are being given a choice."

"Is this a test?" Beth asked.

"What do you think?"

"I think it is," Beth said. "You're asking me to decide whether or not I want to continue to be empathic. If I walk away from them I will walk away from being a soul healer. I don't understand why I am being given this choice."

"You need to choose," the caseworker told Beth. "Walk away or go back and continue on your path of spiritual growth."

"Continue on the path," Beth repeated. "If I go back I'll be different, won't I?"

"Your abilities as a seer will grow," the over soul said.

"Spike's my guide," Beth whispered.

"Yes, It is as it was always meant to be. Choose," the cosmic intervention caseworker continued to glow as she waited for Beth's answer.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike stayed centered on his link to Beth. It was a tiny thread compared to what they had before he had left her to bring back the Mohra's blood. He called to her through the link. His call was a primal scream that contained all of his hopes and fears, all of his joy of having her as his mate and all of his pain at her possible loss. One simple word rang through the universe; "Beth."

Beth felt Spike's call vibrate through her and she chose.

They felt it first in their link to her. The spark grew and then she started to breath. One shallow breathe and then there was a soft heartbeat. After that the physical changes came rapidly. Her heartbeat became stronger; her blood pressure rose and her breathing became regular and then she opened her eyes and smiled.

++++++++++

Spike, Evan and Beth stepped through the portal and into their living room.

"Home sweet home," Beth said with a sigh.

"You don't sound happy," Spike said.

"Things changed while I was in the coma."

"Yes," Spike said. "No more tumor."

"I changed," Beth said.

"You got well," Spike said.

"It's not that," Wesley/Evan said as he took her hand. "What is it Beth?" he asked.

"I never liked Evan," Beth said. "I gave you back your soul because you were in pain and that's what I do. But I never liked him."

"Beth," Wesley/Evan said. "I'm standing right here. It's okay, sweetheart, you don't have to like me. I hope that I can show you I've changed and that someday I can earn your respect and trust."

"And love?" Beth asked. "Do you want to earn that too?"

"Yes," Evan whispered.

"Why?" Beth asked.

Evan took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Because I love you," he said.

"Pet?" Spike asked. "What happened while you were in the coma?"

"I talked to my cosmic intervention caseworker," Beth said. "I can't remember everything she said but I was given a choice. I could come back and be bound to both of you or I could walk away from both of you. Spike, I'm scared; I don't want to hurt you or Evan."

"You didn't hurt us, Pet" Spike said as he hugged her to him. "You came back to us."

"I don't want to hurt you," Beth repeated.

Spike suddenly felt like he had a lead weight in his stomach. "Beth," Spike said. "What happened? Tell me, it's all right, we'll deal with it together."

"She told me you're both my soul mates," Beth said. "Both of you have always been my soul mates."

"How could that be, Pet?" Spike asked as he held Beth at arms length and looked into her eyes. "Is it because of the blending of our mating bond?"

"No," Evan said. "She said it's always been both of us."

"Stay out of this, Childe!" Spike said with a low growl. He was hurt. He couldn't help it. It was one thing to have a blending of the mating bond but Beth had told him Evan was in her head, but only he was in her heart. Now that no longer seemed to be true.

"I wasn't going to come back," Beth said. "I don't know how to be mated to both of you. I'm human and I make mistakes that hurt you."

Spike looked into her eyes as she spoke. "I want to be a good mate. I want to take away your pain. I don't want to cause it. But I was weak and I couldn't walk away."

"You're not weak, Luv," Spike said. "You're strong. You came back."

"I love you, Spike," Beth said, "and I love...." Beth sighed. "I wish I knew Wesley; I think I could say I love him. But Evan..."

If Evan had been human he would have been holding his breath.

"There is a lot of Wesley in Evan's human soul," Spike said.

"Right now I'm hurting him," Beth said. "He wants me to say I love him and I can't. What would it have done to you, Spike, if I had been able to say it? What will it do to you when he is inside me, not because of the mating bond, but because I want him?"

Evan gave a soft moan and sat on the floor. He buried his face in his hands and whispered, "Beth, oh Beth." He hated that she was in pain and he wanted to go to her. His need to give her comfort was causing him physical pain.

"Do you want him, Luv?" Spike asked.

"I want both of you," she said.

Evan felt as if he had a knife sticking in his neck; his arms ached with the need to hold Beth. If it had been anyone but his sire standing there he would have torn him apart to get to her. His arms trembled as he waited for his sire to give him leave to go to his love, his mate.

Spike could feel Evan's distress. He turned and looked down at him and then he turned back to Beth. "What have I done?" he whispered.

"Nothing," Beth answered. "At least not alone. It was all of us; we all had a part in it. Wesley's pain at losing Fred, Evan's pain at being abandoned and alone all these years and you, giving unconditional love and never having it returned." Beth began to glow as she spoke. "I'm a soul healer, I'm a candle in the darkness of despair and I have come back to heal both of you."

Evan stood up and Spike put out his arm to stop him from going to Beth. "Something's happening; I can feel it in the link." he said.

"Her empathic abilities are increasing," Spike said.

Beth's glow suddenly stopped. "Spike," she said. "I need you." And then she passed out.

Spike caught her before she could fall. He picked her up, carried her to the bedroom, and laid her in the middle of the bed and then he began to take off her clothes. "Take off your clothes, Childe; she needs skin to skin contact." Spike removed his clothes and then they climbed into bed with Beth sandwiched between them. "When she wakes up," Spike said, "she'll want you to claim her."

"She called you," Evan said.

Spike wasn't sure how to put into words what he knew, but the knowledge had come to him when she had called his name. He had his special place in Beth's life and in her soul. It was a place that neither Evan not Wesley could fill. Everything that went before was in preparation for this. "I'm her rock," he whispered, unsure if Evan would understand.

"Build your house upon a rock," Wesley/Evan said. "Where does that leave me?"

"We need to keep her safe," Spike said. "Before I took you for my Childe she called you the young fighter. She said it was your destiny to fight at my side."

"I need to do some research on this," Wesley/Evan said.

'Now that,' Spike thought, 'was pure Wesley.'

Beth slept for two hours. Spike could feel the steady flow of love through his link with her. When she finally opened her eyes they seemed a deeper shade of blue.

"Are you okay, Luv?" Spike asked.

"It's been so long, Spike, since we've been together. Do you still want me?"

"How can you ask that? You're my mate forever."

"I know it's been less than a day for you but it's been more than a week for me. I need you to renew your claim and I need Evan to claim me."

Evan kissed the back of Beth's neck.

"Childe, leave us," Spike said.

"I'll be back," Evan whispered into Beth's ear with a kiss and then he got up and left the bedroom.

When Evan had left Beth turned to Spike. "I love you, you know that, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I know," Spike said with a kiss to her nose and a smile.

"I need you," Beth said. "I'm not talking about sex, I'm talking about you; I need you!"

"Luv?"

"You're more to me than sex."

"I know, Luv, I can feel it." Spike began stroking Beth's body and he could smell her arousal building.

"Purr to me, I love it when you purr."

Spike began to purr and Beth arched her neck back exposing his claiming mark.

"Take me slow, Spike, make me beg you; make me scream."

Spike let his demon come out and rolled on top of Beth with a half purr, half growl. Beth whimpered at the sound and the demon sank his fangs into its mark. Then he withdrew his fangs and licked the drops of blood as he slowly entered and pulled back. Beth closed her eyes and let herself be lost in their dance to the music of Spike's purr and growl. Whenever the drops of blood stopped Spike would pierce her again. Beth began to beg for release but Spike kept her on the edge building and building her arousal until he could no longer hold her back. When it came it broke with a white-hot intensity that enveloped them both. Beth screamed and Spike roared and then he collapsed on top of her licking the last droplets of blood from her neck he rolled onto his side, pulling her with him. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest and he knew everything was as it should be. His mate was healthy and he loved her.

Evan heard Beth's scream and Spike's roar and he felt the intensity of their orgasm through the link. He waited a few minutes and then quietly went back to the bedroom. He found his sire still in game face.

"Come here, childe," Spike said. "I need you."

Evan got into bed next to Spike and looked into his sire's eyes. "You really do need me!"  
he said in wonderment.

His only answer was Spike's growl as he sank his fangs into the claiming mark. Evan whimpered the way he knew his sire liked as Spike took a second mouthful of blood and then removed his fangs. Spike sat up in bed and Evan moved down between Spike's legs. He could smell both his mates' juices on Spike's engorged cock. He took a small lick and he instantly changed to vampire face as he opened his mouth and began sucking and licking at the ambrosia that his sire offered. His need to claim his female mate increased and when the taste of her was gone he moved on top of her. He sniffed at the mark his sire had made and then moved his head to the other side of her neck. She was moaning softly as he thrust into her. "Mine," he whispered and then made his mark with a bite to her neck as his orgasm broke and he pumped his seed into her. He continued to drink from her, a second and third mouthful when Spike pulled him off.

"Mine," Evan growled as he looked into Spike's yellow eyes.

"And your mine," Spike growled as he grabbed the lube and moved behind Evan and pulled him onto his knees.

Spike coated himself and quickly entered Evan. Evan's demon was suddenly lost in confusion. He had a mate, a female, and now the other was claiming him. Evan howled.

Beth could feel his confusion and moved toward him. She wiped the juices from her vagina and offered her fingers to Evan. He took them into his mouth and his demon calmed at the taste. Spike growled and Beth offered him her other hand. The taste of the three of them was all Spike needed and he released his seed into his childe.

 

Afterwards they lay together on the bed. The two vampires were comforted by the smell of each other and the sound of their mates' heartbeat. For the first time in Evan's un-life he felt at peace.


End file.
